


Fashion Disaster

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dick can't dress himself, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As beautiful as Dick Grayson is, sometimes he just wears the most unsightly outfit. And Jason wasn’t going to let him, especially not on their date. Oh no, he was going to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this outfit from Nightwing comics - http://i.imgur.com/SmUU8OC.jpg

A date.

It’s been too long since Jason Todd last went on a date. And no, this wasn’t a blind date – it was a date with his boyfriend – Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson. The first Robin, former Boy Wonder, (also Batman at one point in his life) and the current Nightwing. 

He was excited. Not that he would ever admit that to Dick. But just thinking about being able to see his boyfriend brought a small smile to his face. 

Sadly, the very person who made his chest tighten with things called _feelings_ – feelings that Jason typically ignored – instantly killed his mood. And now, Jason was frowning. Or more like, confused and outright appalled. 

First and foremost –  

“What the fuck are you wearing?” 

With a raised brow, Jason gave Dick a curious stare as he looked the man over. He took in the hideous attire his boyfriend was dressed in. Couldn’t believe someone would wear such atrocity in public – but then again, this was Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson – the attractive sexy perfect boy wonder. The man who Gotham City drooled over (besides Daddy Bats when he’s the charming billionaire). 

Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, loved by the city. Sadly, the one thing the public doesn’t know (or maybe they do?) is that Dick has terrible fashion sense. How did he even manage to dress properly most of the time? 

Answer – mostly like due to Alfred. 

Second of all? There is none. 

Dick gave him a look – a _what the hell_ look. 

“What? You’re insulting me without even a bit of a welcome?” 

Jason snorted. “Hey Dickie.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Jay.” 

“So, answer my question. What. The. Fuck. Are you wearing?”

Plush lips curled into a tiny pout as he tugged at the hem of the shirt adorning his torso, glancing down at the bright colors decorating his shirt. Eyes flickered back up, meeting with stern looking green eyes. 

“What’s wrong with it? I like this shirt.” 

“No. No you do not,” Jason argued. 

“Of course I d-“ 

“No,” Jason quickly cut him off. 

That earned him a frown. “What’s wrong with it?” 

Jason let out a heavy breath. “Dickiebird, we are on a date, aren’t we?”

“Yeah Jay. That’s why I’m here,” Dick answered, as if that was such a dumb question to ask.

“Ok then, explain to me why the hell are you wearing this?” He gestured at Dick with his hand, signaling to the man that he was referring to all of him. “It’s ugly.”

“Wow. Jason. It is _so_ not ugly.” But of course, it was. Dick just didn’t know it. Actually, Dick just liked whatever he liked and didn’t really have a good gauge of what looked good and what didn’t. Jason could see the frown creeping upon the first Robin’s face. He knew he was about to royally piss off his boyfriend, but it was too late to back down. 

“For one, you’re wearing a baggy, white button-down covered with rainbow polka dots. Like, who wears such things? You also tucked it in. Why? This isn’t the 90s. And not to mention, your jeans. _Your jeans_ , Dick, are not supposed to look like they’re about to fall off. Cause these look like you borrowed it from someone two times your size,” Jason all but spat out, laying it word for word. No need to sugar coat this because Dick wouldn’t understand if he didn’t give it to him straight. And oh, Jason was good at being honest, at least most of the time when needed. 

He expected the man to fight back, argue, and yell at him for being wrong. Or more like, be downright rude. But instead, he received a frown. Brows pressed together, he gave Jason a questioning look. Baby blue eyes staring straight back at Jason’s green ones, eyes that seemed a little hurt at that comment. 

“…Really?” His voice was quiet, tinged with a bit of disappointment. Jason almost felt guilty, but if it wasn’t for that ugly shirt and his stupid pants that was hiding the boy wonder’s perfect ass, he maybe would have apologized. 

But the fact that Dick had dared to wear such an attire to their long awaited date, he couldn’t quite forgive that. 

“Yes. You have terrible fashion sense.” 

“And you’re any better?” Oh, Dick was challenging him. 

“I would say so,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest, wearing a bit of confidence on his shoulder as he stared at the older man. 

It was quiet for a brief moment as Dick eyed the former Robin, studying his wardrobe choice, eyes running down his body from head to toe, taking in every inch. 

Jason wasn’t overly dress, it was casual, something simple. Simple but looked good. He had on a pair of fitted dark washed jeans, nicely showing off the shape of his beautiful toned legs. A dark grey t-shirt that snuggly hugged his torso, revealing a bit of his taut muscles, and he paired it with a plaid red flannel over the shirt. And to complete the look, he wore his nice leather combat boots. 

“Ugh…” Dick groaned, cheeks flushed a bright pink, finally admitting that Jason was right. “Should I just go home and change then?” He muttered, tugging at the hem of his shirt, fidgeting. 

Well shit. He didn’t expect to make the man feel that _awful_ about himself. Now he felt a bit guilty, and he needed to fix that frown on Dick’s face. Because he deserved to smile. Jason hummed at that thought. Honestly, he could ignore the disgusting wardrobe adorning and hiding his boyfriend’s chiseled body or – 

“Let’s go shopping for you. Pick out a new outfit. And then we can trash what you’re wearing.” Jason offered, lips curling into a smirk. 

Easier to pick up something new while they’re out than to backtrack to Dick’s place. That’s just a loss of time, though, he could have some fun with – no, no. Jason shook that thought out of his head. Must focus on the date at hand. 

“Um, are you sure? I mean, I don’t mind.” 

“It’s fine, Dickie. I’ll doll you up real good.” 

\--------

The couple ventured to the small shopping district nearby and found a shop that wasn't too crowded. They wanted to avoid attracting any sort of attention since Dick’s face is quite well known.

Once the two former Robins entered the boutique, Jason skimmed through the various racks and shelves, picking out a couple of shirts and pants before he tossed them at Dick and dragged him to the dressing rooms to do a little modeling.

The raven haired man didn't even have a say in any of the clothing his boyfriend had picked out.  He just trailed beside Jason, piping in here and there, and watched as the younger grabbed whatever apparel was pleasing to his eyes and what he thought would look lovely on his boyfriend. Obviously, Jason didn't bother asking Dick for his opinion, as it was pretty clear he'd probably end up picking something unpleasant. It would just be a fashion disaster if he gave Dick free reign. 

Seated outside of the dressing rooms on one of the nicely cushioned bench chairs, Jason waited patiently while playing some mindless game on his phone. 

The area around them was void of people. Most of the wanderers were near the front of the shop or being helped by store associates. Which meant, it was just him and Dick at the back of the store. 

He stared at the door, trying to peak in but unfortunately, these were the type of dressing rooms that had actual doors instead of those ones with the partial openings. Otherwise, he could have sneaked a peak at Dick. 

Jason was getting a tad restless. He was somewhat eager, well, maybe a little _too_ eager, to see Dick in the various outfits that the man had chosen. To his words, he was going to doll him up, at least, to Jason’s standards. Tapping his foot against the ground, he let out a soft sigh.  

"Dick, you done yet?" 

There was a bit of shuffling before an answer was heard. 

“…give me a minute.” He heard Dick’s muffled voice from behind the door. 

“Good grief, are you having trouble in there boy wonder?” Jason snickered. 

Dick was only on his first outfit and it’s been a good, say, 10 minutes. It shouldn’t take that long for him to get dressed, considering nothing Jason picked out was even difficult to put on. 

He waited another minute before he decided to just barge right into the room. Getting up from his seat, Jason strode up to the front of Dick’s dressing room door. He reached for the handle and turned it down, but it was locked. 

“W-What are you doing?” Dick answered, suddenly startled by the shake of the handle door. 

“Dick. Let me the fuck in. You’re taking forever and I’m tired of waiting. How long does it take for you to strip and put on pants and a shirt?” Jason huffed, clearly ticked off. He wasn’t one to be patient and as fun as he thought this was supposed to be, it wasn’t. At least, not at this moment.

Jason was dying – ha! Figuratively – to see Dick model the clothes he specifically picked out for him. Was actually quite excited at the thought. But he couldn’t endure waiting any longer for the man. Given, it’s really only been ten minutes, but it was ten whole freaking minutes! Jason expected it to go much quicker. 

“No.” He heard the boy wonder answer and now, Jason’s anger was boiling. 

“What do you mean no?” 

“No as in no.” There was a bit of sass in his tone. Jason rolled his eyes at that comment.

“What. The. Fuck. Open the damn door.” 

Holding a fist, Jason banged on the door, and startled a few passer-byers. He received a few strange stares and looks but he didn’t give a shit. Didn’t care that he was basically throwing a fit and causing a commotion because Dick was being such a little drama queen. Why the hell won’t he just open the door? It’s not like he hasn’t seen him naked.

“JAY!” Dick yelled. “Don’t hit the door!” 

“Then let me in and I’ll stop.” 

He heard shuffling, then a groan followed by a growling ‘fine.’ The door clicked opened and Jason quickly slipped inside. His lips parted, ready to give Dick an earful, but then he caught sight of the man before him and his lips closed within seconds. 

A rosy pink color spread thinly across his cheeks and he shuffled in a shy manner, glancing back at Jason. “W-What? Stop staring.” 

“God, are you…” Jason started and Dick rolled his eyes.

“Yes. Why yes. I can’t get these pants on,” He bluntly said and motioned at the pants that were pooled around his ankles. The legs of the jeans only reached to the tip of the bottom of his calves. 

A snort erupted from the vigilante, and then he was laughing. “Oh god, Dickie. You’re having trouble, aren’t you?”

Again, Dick rolled his eyes and this time, scowled at him while also looking embarrassed. “Who the hell even thought of skinny jeans? Especially for men! How the fuck do you even wear these?! They’re tiny as hell!” 

Shit. He didn’t even realize he accidentally grabbed skinny jeans for Dick. Of course the man wouldn’t have fit into them. Those were not built for a body like Dick Grayson – a man with beautiful toned, muscled legs.

“Well, first, definitely not for you. More of for the men who have less leg muscles than yours. Secondly, my bad. Didn’t mean to get those. Thirdly, why are you even trying if they won’t fit?”

Dick flinched at that last question and his eyes traveled down to the pants. He stared at them for a couple of seconds, then peeled them off his legs and kicked them to the side, leaving him in just a black v-neck shirt and god – those fucking superman briefs. Of course he would wear them. Of fucking course. 

“Thought you wanted me to try them on,” Dick said.

“I do,” Jason paused and took a step closer to Dick, slowly closing the distance until he was within centimeters of the man. “But not those. They don’t fit you.” 

Dick groaned, feeling a little stupid. “Shit, I didn’t realize that.”

“You should have realized that if they don’t fit, it’s probably not your size. Common sense, Dickiebird.” 

Lips curled into a small pout. “Shut up!” 

Jason could only laugh, seeing how pitiful the boy wonder was. But he found it a little cute, how desperate he was to satisfy Jason to the point of attempting to put on those thin jeans that he knew wouldn’t fit. 

“It’s fine. It’s cute you tried." 

Long arms reached towards the shorter male. Fingers gently brushed the hem of Dick’s shirt, slipping underneath to graze against the bare skin of his hip. Jason’s calloused fingers rubbed gentle circles above his hip bone, massaging the area and felt the boy wonder shudder against his touch. A small noise escaped his lips, a content sigh. 

Dick tipped his head, sapphire eyes meeting gorgeous greens. Jason smirked, could see the corner of the former Robin’s lips curving up into that silly, beautiful smile that always seemed to captivate him. The color of his eyes were a brilliant blue, filled with desire.

Jason teasingly skid his fingers against golden sun-kissed skin, trailing agonizingly slow over the shape of Dick’s hip, towards the center of his lower back. He paused for a second, pressing against the dimple of his lover’s back, and earned a small but sweet whimper. 

He grinned, satisfied at the reaction. He continued to tease him as he traveled further down his back, fingers sliding down over his buttocks, gently giving each a tight squeeze – hearing a loud gasp, before he rested the palm of his hands atop them. 

Jason could feel how wonderful his ass felt and he missed this feeling. The firmness of his muscles and perfectly round shape and just how amazing it felt. The man fit so wonderfully in his arms and he just wanted to keep his hold on Dick. 

He cupped the wondrous flesh, giving it another squeeze and he felt his lover’s body convulse. Dick collapsed against the younger, and pressed his hands into Jason’s hard chest. Jason felt fingers curling, could see Dick clutching onto his shirt. 

Green eyes met with hazed blue ones and their gazes locked. Jason continued his ministrations and he could see how wrecked Dick was becoming. Luscious kissable lips were slightly parted, breathy. He could feel hot air tickling against his neck. 

“…Jay…” Dick whined. And god, Jason loved it when he whined. It was so full of love, lust – erotic. It was music to his ears and sent shockwaves throughout his body, electrifying him. One of these days, he’s so going to record Dick breathing his name in that whining, panting tone that he loved so much. 

“Hmmm?” He was grinning and he knew.

He continued to play with his raven haired lover, tugging him closer as Dick fell completely into his embrace. He stilled his hands against Dick’s ass, occasionally giving it a squeeze every now and then. The older vigilante nuzzled against Jason’s neck and pressed a kiss to his collar bone. And then another, and another. It was ticklish, but sweet and the younger could feel warm breath brushing his skin. 

“Jaaaaaaay…..” he whined again. 

Jason chuckled. He loved a needy Dick. Especially a sexy, lusty Dick. Wearing nothing but a shirt and briefs. Almost naked, but not quite. 

“Yes?” He teased, smirking as he stared down at the man. 

He was pouting, lips puckering and it was just fucking adorable. Too adorable that Jason just wanted to press him against the wall and have his way with him. It’s been too damn long. Their schedules haven’t been matching up as of late and it’s been so long since he’s had any time with Dick, especially, time to eat up his cute bird. 

“Kiss me,” he all but breathed in a heavy whisper. 

How could he not obey such sweetness? Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to Dick’s – could feel the softness, the warmth. God, all he wanted to do all day was just make out with this man. Besides fucking him into his bed, but that would be an activity for later. 

The kiss started off chaste, small, but filled with affection. He could feel Dick smiling against him, sighing contently in between their exchanges. The boy wonder leaned further in, closing what little gap was between them as he released his hold off of Jason’s shirt and reached up to place his hands behind Jason’s neck. Fingers lightly brushed at the edges of the younger’s hair, twirling the dark locks around his fingers and Jason hummed. He loved it when Dick played with his hair. 

Jason chuckled a little and licked Dick’s lips before the older parted them, allowing his boyfriend to deepen the kiss. Tongues darting about in a warm cavern, entangled in a fiery dance. Their body heat rose, warmth rushing straight down towards their bottom half.

The kiss felt like an eternity when in reality, it was just a few minutes. Jason broke the kiss, leaning back as his hands traveled back up to rest on Dick’s hips.

Staring down at his boyfriend, he smirked at how wrecked Dick look. Hazy, half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, and red swollen lips. He was breathing heavily and Jason just wanted to continue but they had plans. As much as he wanted to improvise and spend the whole day in bed, he felt like he needed to see this date play out. No… he wanted to. 

Jason pressed his thumb against Dick’s bottom lip, could feel how warm they are – moist from the repeated kisses they shared. He rubbed his thumb gently against those pretty lips, and leaned down to give one last kiss. “You’re so pretty,” Jason whispered. 

Dick chuckled. “Oh am I now?” 

“You _are_ the pretty bird.” 

The first Robin laughed again, releasing his hold. He turned back around to stare at the various clothes that were hung up on the wall. “So,” he started before he twirled back around to face Jason. “How about you just pick something and I put it on so we can head out? I’m already tired of being in here and I haven’t even tried anything yet.” 

Jason couldn’t agree more with that statement and he could only scoff. “Alright.”

\--------

Certainly, he made the right choice, but somehow, he felt like he didn’t. 

As the couple walked around town, trying to find a place that they could have lunch, Jason couldn’t help but notice how many pairs of eyes came their way. And these looks weren’t directed at him. He wouldn’t have cared much about that. These stares went straight for Dick. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise. Dick is gorgeous and he is Gotham Prince’s adopted son. He attracted attention wherever he went, but usually that was for his face and status. This – this was a whole different matter. 

It looked good on him, _too_ good. Jason loved the view, but, he wasn’t drowning in the fact that others were also benefiting from it.

“Should have picked something looser,” Jason spoke under his breath. 

“What?” Dick questioned, walking to the side of the younger vigilante. He was absorbed with eating an ice cream they had stopped by earlier to get. The freaking glutton that he was couldn’t pass on it. Dessert before a meal. 

“Nothing.” 

Jason had dressed Dick in a simple black crew shirt and a pair of dark washed straight fit jeans. Jeans that hugged and showed off his perfect rounded butt. It was almost as good as the Nightwing outfit he wore. 

As much as he liked looking at Dick, and of course, looking at how well he looked in fitted clothes, Jason didn’t like the fact that others were checking him out. 

Jason paused, stopping in his tracks. Dick noticed the sudden halt and also came to a stop. “What is it?” He questioned, raising a brow. 

The younger vigilante slipped off his red plaid flannel that he wore over of his grey shirt. He handed the shirt over to Dick and the man stared at him with confusion. 

“Take it,” Jason offered. 

“Why?” 

“Just take it and tie it around your waist” 

“…Again, why?” 

Jason couldn’t really admit the reason. He could but he didn’t want to. 

“It’s called fashion. A little extra something. All the cool kids are doing it these days.” 

Dick stared at him with a questioning expression but shrugged his shoulder. He took the shirt out of Jason’s hands and handed the half eaten ice cream to the boyfriend. 

He grabbed hold of the sleeves and tied the garment around his waist. The shirt fluttered from behind, covering his butt. And now, no one could stare and ogle at his Dick Grayson. Well, could still look at his face, but that wasn’t something he could very well hide. 

“Great. Looks good,” Jason commented smoothly.

 “Whatever you say Jay. You’re the expert here,” Dick shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his ice cream back to continue eating it.

They resumed their walk, and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. Grateful that the boy wonder, as smart as a detective that he was, didn’t catch on to Jason’s real intentions. He slowed his pace a bit so that he was slightly walking behind Dick. He stared at the shirt covering the once amazing view he had been enjoying earlier. He was a bit disappointed, but it didn’t matter because later on, he’d be enjoying Dick Grayson in his bed. 

And next time, Jason was definitely going to get Dick in his clothes. How sexy would that be? He could see it now, Dick in _THE_  (his) boyfriend shirt. But that would be for another day.


End file.
